The Calm Before The Storm
by Somkedpaper88
Summary: Aang Shu was Katara Moon's history teacher for her senior year in high school. Katara would often fantasise about Aang doing intimate things to her body. Aang was unfortunately well aware of this problem and would go to the extremes to make sure that he didn't have to see her outside of the classroom.(Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Aang Shu was Katara Moon's history teacher for her senior year in high school. Katara would often fantasise about Aang doing intimate things to her body. Aang was unfortunately well aware of this problem and would go to the extremes to make sure that he didn't have to see her outside of the classroom.

Katara has had a crush on Aang ever seen she first move to Alaska from Toronto. She has made it very clear from the very second she saw him that he was going to take her flower and that she would bear his children and she claw her way to that very position if anyone would dare to try to take him away from her.

Katara was of course Aang's star student but she also try to get him alone with her in the classroom to "help her with the homework or and assignment" even if it wasn't history. She would often rub her large bust against him but Aang would often ignore the action or request that she were to take a seat as they work on her history task.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4 period on Katara's schedule which meant it was History with her dearly beloved. She was always the first to class, Aang would often sigh when she would blow him a kiss as she entered the room. Soon the classroom was filled with the students and Aang would take the roll "Azula Dragon, Zuko Dragon, Toph jade, Suki Kyoshi, Yue White, Mai Blade, Tylee Chi, Sokka Moon and Katara Moon. Aang let out a depressing sigh as he called out the last name on the roll. Katara would often blow him a kiss or wink at him as he called out her name.

Aang continued on with the lesson for the day. He walk out from behind his desk and said to his small class "Today we start a new assignment about the 100 year war" the class let out a long sigh but Katara smiled happily as this meant she would be able to be close to Aang as she would ask for 'extra help'.

Aang continued on " You will be able to use this lesson as a starter. You may go to the library and check out books as needed". Aang then went around handing out the assignment to the class which all but Katara ignored him as she blow him a kiss as he put the assignment on her desk. Soon the class left to go and check out books at the library except one person in the corner of the room. Katara approached the desk Aang was working on and she sat on his desk crossing her arms making her bust look twice as big. Aang was gonna be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang started to feel nervous by what she was doing and was slowly starting to get a hard on, Katara may have been 18 but her body was far more developed than any of the other girls in the school. Katara slowly started to move closer and closer to him making Aang more and more nervous, but this was nothing new to him, but he always got butterflies in his stomach when she did this. In her best seductive voice "I may need your personal pen for my assignment" Aang's eyes went wide as he new exactly what she meant but before he could get one word in she clashed her lips into his making Aang go into complete shock by her actions.

But what surprised Katara even more was when Aang started to kiss her back. She slowly started to snake her arms around his neck. He eventually lowered his hands down her ass squeezing it make her moan in pleasure. Katara's moan of pleasure brought Aang back out of his daze and push Katara away form him making her start to cry as she ran out of the classroom.

Only a few seconds later the others started to pill back in having no idea of what had just occurred in the classroom. His did his best to continue on with his day as the bell finally ran signalling that the day was over and all the students had a dead sprint to quickly the school ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Aang of course stay back to mark test from another one of his classes. It was around 5 o clock in the afternoon as he left the school as he noticed the calmness before the storm. He quickly race to get in his classic muscle car. As he drove past the park on his usual route he notice a figure in the park on the bench and once he got a closer look he saw that it was Katara.

He pulled into the park car park and got out his umbrella from the backseat and slowly walk over to her as he sat next to her moving thew umbrella so it covered her Aang could see that see had been crying due to redness of her eyes and she slowly started to sniffly as Aang wrapped and his arm around her trying to get her warmed up as much as possible she smiled because of the gesture.

Aang let out a long sigh as he finally broke the silence "Katara what we did was wrong and it should of never happened" he could she Katara crying again as it was her turn to speak "But I love you and I know that you love me to you may not it yet but you do".

Aang was about to speak again but found her lips on his again but this time he didn't hesitate to kiss her back as her tongue slid across against for permission to enter his mouth he quickly gave in tasting her. His hands had a mind of their own and start to grope her buttock make her moan in pleasure as he lifted her up onto his lap as she was now straddling him. He dropped his umbrella on the ground during the process and they were now getting drenched. While his hands worked her ass she placed her hands under his shirt feeling his toned body.

His hands slowly started to reach the bottom of her shirt and slid under her shirt and slowly inching their way up to her bust. Once his hands started to grope her large bust she started to moan uncontrollably. He slowly pulled away from their kiss making her lean forward trying her best to savour the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

He smiled at she and noticed that she was shivering he picked her up bridle style and walk them over to his car and laid her gently in the front seat then walk around the car the the drivers side. She smiled at him wanting more from him she asked "Can we go back to your apartment". He simply smiled at her in agreement. She smiled happily and rested her hand on his inner thigh. Aang looked down at the hand in surprise but simply ignore it as her started the car. "Was that your first kiss Katara" he asked. She just nodded franticly "where do you live Aang" he just smiled at her "i live in the apartment block on 364 E ST" Katara grinned happily knowing that it wasn't to far away from her house.

As Aang continued driving unsure of what her plan was once they got to his home he gave up and simply asked her what she had in mind "so Katara what do you planning doing once we get back to my house" as her approached the red light he turned to look at her seeing that her face was now pale and her lips purple he quickly turn on the air conditioning in the car to full heat and full power and grasped both of her hands and placed his over hers and pulled them up to his mouth and breathed out heavily trying to heat up her hands but the lights turned green as he sped off racing down to his apartment block and quickly parking his car in his car space.

He raced around the car picking her up bridle style again as he raced for his elevator he quickly entered it "how are you holding up" he said. She simply smiled at him. Once the elevator open he continued to run down the hallway holding her close to his chest as she placed her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. He sported her with one arm as he fumbled for his keys. He open the door and quickly race over to his bathroom throughout this time Katara simply had her eyes closed as she enjoyed having his arms wrapped around her.

She soon found herself in his bedroom going into his large bathroom "Katara we have to get you out of your clothes" she grinned at the thought of being naked in front of him he slowly started to peel back her clothes he finally got her down to her bra and panties. "do you like what you see Aang" Katara's dark brown nipples were pointing right at him as he stared blankly at her perfectly round breast. He shook himself out of his daze and his cheeks went red from embarrassment. She giggled at Aang's new shyness and slowly undid her bra letting her breast flow freely Aang turned away just before and started to turn on the shower for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Aang felt to arms slid in from behind him and felt to hard points on his back. Her hands down by his crotch and lightly stroke him through his wet clothes. He moaned from the contact as she slowly pulled off his shirt "we shouldn't be doing this Katara" Aang's protest didn't phase her as she took off his shirt "i need a strong man to help wash me clean" it wasn't what she but the way she said that sent a bolt of electricity down his spine he was now fully erect.

Katara now walk around and she now was in front him and she pulled down his pants and underwear in one clean swoop, allowing his erect to finally breath. The room was full of steam as Katara gave tentative lick on his head which made Aang groan in pleasure. Katara simply smiled "did that feel good Aang" he quickly nodded. She then took him in her mouth, she could barely fit him in her mouth she thought he would at least be 9 inches.

Aang slowly started to buck his hips forcing his member to slid down her throat. She swirled her tongue around his member as she took him all the way down to his hilt. Aang started to thrust harder into and him soon came to the newly found pleasure of Katara's mouth. He pulled away from her as she swallowed his seed.

Katara gripped his wrist and pull him into his shower. It was her turn to feel pleasure as he kneeled down in front of her and threw one leg over his shoulder and started to eat her "Aang please keep going oh fuccck" Aang started to suck her nub as he pressed one finger inside her "god yes Aang faster" Katara screamed. Aang slid in another finger he was know ramming her with his finger "oh Aang im... im cumming" Aang continued ramming his fingers inside make her cum over and over again.

Aang licked his fingers then stood back up, he pushed Katara up onto the wall as he shoved his tongue down her throat and she did the she same. Aang pulled away from her and asked "are you ready for the main event Katara's eyes went wide as he threw her his shoulder, her ass was in the air he smacked her as he carried over to the bed. He threw her onto the bed. "Have you been a bad girl Katara". Katara's body froze as he said those words to her "yes I been a very bad girl and I need to be punished will you punish me daddy"

Aang flip her on her hands and knees on the bed and went behind her slapping her ass leaving a red hand print. He placed him self at her entrance "are you ready to be punished" before Katara could say anything Aang thrusted himself inside her making her scream as pain and pleasure filled her body.

Aang continued to pound into her like a savage dog. "Oh Aang yes faster, harder, deeper of yes fuck me" Aang pulled out of her then went to her other entrance and began to lightly prod her then her filled her Katara screamed and came almost instantly to the newly found pleasure of what Aang was doing to her. Aang new your her around and shoved his cock down her throat he came seconds later and she swallowed his seed again.


	7. Chapter 7

Katara woke with a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she remember the eventful actions that happened hours before hand. She felt Aang stir under her. Katara was the fist thing Aang saw when he woke up. "Hi beautiful did you enjoy your shower " Katara just smiled at the remark

"yeah I was pretty fun.. Aang do you think I can stay the night" Aang got nervous after hearing that "Um im not sure how good is your lying skills" Katara just smiled "Oh they are very good look were it got me" Aang had an expression of confusion that covered his face. "im joking Aang I really do like it when you dominate me". "Oh yeah sorry about that. I guess I got a little to into huh" Aang felt embarrassed about what he sad during their lust filled encounter.

There was a comfortable silence between the two both thinking what they should say or do for that matter. Katara finally broke the silence "Aang did you like it" Aang simply smiled "Of course I did Katara you made me cum twice" Katara simply remember the taste of his seed and the need for more "Aang do you think we can go at it again" Aang laugh at her request and he happily agreed to her request.


	8. Chapter 8

Aang made sure that no one could tell that he was now in a relationship with Katara. Aang tried his best to treat her like a normal student but he just couldn't help himself.

It was the last period for the day and he was teaching Katara's class. As she walk in Aang offered a weak smile then just proceeded to mark the role. Once again the class was allowed to work on their assignment and they all went to the library except for Aang and Katara. Katara walk up and whispered into Aang's ear "Im ready for you to take me on this table daddy" Aang swallowed hard from what Katara said. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and his boxers in one clean swoop.

He was fully erect and ready to take her, he force her down onto the his table and stuck her ass in the air laying his body flat against hers he whispered into her ear "Are you ready to get fucked my little slut" within seconds Aang was ploughing in and out of her making scream in pain and pleasure. He grabbed onto her hips digging his nails into her as he used his new found leverage to reach her deeper make her clasp shut around him cumming as he continued to ravish her body he. He sent Katara to another orgasm causing her to clamped down on his member making him cum but this time he didn't pull out


End file.
